


WAS ANYBODY GOING TO TELL ME THIS??

by okayish_essence



Category: No Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/pseuds/okayish_essence
Summary: okay i am aware that i didnt do shiro's voice actor dont judge me i was working on a fanfic i will include him when i find something
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	WAS ANYBODY GOING TO TELL ME THIS??

okay was anybody going to tell me that Lance's voice actor(Jeremy Shada) made the "running errends with my mom" song  
and that Keith's voice actor(Steven Yeun) made the "you are gay meme"  
and that Pidge's voice actor is nonbinary  
and that Hunk's voice actor(Tyler Labine) plays Dr. Frome on New Amsterdam  
and that Allura's voice actor(Kimberly Brooks) voice acted someone in Scooby Doo  
and that Coran's voice actor(Rhys Darby) looks like his character?

like??????

"The comment": a cautionary tale

It was a bright and sunny day when okayish_essence got the comment. It was simple, straightforward, and no mistake about it. "Reported." Well, okayish_essence thought, reported for what? It was that day that the creator learned that AO3 was NOT a social media site! Now, okayish_essence knew this already, but this (the creator thought) surely this was not a social media post! Okayish_essence was wrong. So now the creator types a warning to all of you little children. A warning that would have been welcomed beforehand. AO3 is not a social media site.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i am aware that i didnt do shiro's voice actor dont judge me i was working on a fanfic i will include him when i find something


End file.
